


A Very Happy Valentine's Day

by Taruyison



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Bottom Stephen Strange, Canon Disabled Character, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Not Beta Read, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Valentine's Day, so I slapped it a few times and threw it out the window and made my own canon, we don't like canon in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taruyison/pseuds/Taruyison
Summary: Christine wakes Stephen up on Valentine's Day with a happy surprise.
Relationships: Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Very Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Now listen, I didn't plan for this to happen. I came up with the idea like late last night when I remembered today is Valentine's Day and I just went for it. Beware that this is nasty, and this is trash and this it's horrendous. Any and all suggestions for how to improve is of course appreciated, but really, I'm just dumping this here to get it off my hands.
> 
> You have been warned. Now enjoy reading about Stephen getting railed 😎

The soft rays of the morning sun were only barely blocked out by silky pastel curtains that hung in the bedroom window. Birds were chirping outside, greeting the day and snuggling up together on the branch of a tree. People had already started amassing on the streets despite the early hour - weekend shopping, buying a coffee, or whatever else.

Christine stretched her limbs as she rose from the unmade bed, and rolled her shoulders while walking up to the window to part the pastel curtains, letting the sunlight inside. She inhaled deeply with her eyes closed as she felt the warmth against her skin. The second inhabitant of the spacious apartment, however, grunted where he was lying still on the bed, a scarred hand reaching around searching for the duvet to pull over his head to block out the light.

A smirk reached the female's lips as she looked at him. She was still pondering the idea that had been dancing around in her thoughts for the past few days. Maybe he wasn't a morning person, but she had something that might kickstart his day. Nodding to herself, she sauntered back to the bed and crawled over him on her hands and knees, only to drop down on top of him with a pleased smile. He grunted in surprise and cracked one eye open.

"Mmmhh, morning" Stephen greeted sheepishly, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

"Morning, sleepyhead" Christine greeted back. She moved her own hands to his chest and started making little swirls and circles with her fingertips.

"Are you aware that you're laying on me?" he humored, closing his eyes again. He responded in turn by dragging his fingertip across her hips.

"Very aware" she responded, switching from tracing circles to tapping lightly.

Stephen clicked his tongue once as the corners of his lips turned up into a lazy smile. "Are you gonna keep laying on me?" he asked, thumbs idly caressing her skin.

Christine made a point of taking her time to respond. "I have nowhere else I need to be, so yes".

"Good" he said and lifted his head from the pillow to give her a kiss. He hummed with delight, not able to resist giving another. And then another. And another. His hands traveled to let his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in closer to his chest. Her skin was soft, her shape curved and her lips tasted divine. He wanted to keep tasting her - to keep feeling her. Her presence was a blessing in the wee hours of morning.

He was morbidly disappointed when she started to giggle against his lips, disrupting the kiss. He whined grumpily, only resulting in her laughing more heartily. He moved his hand to the back of her neck, making another attempt at pressing their lips together. "Stephen" she giggled, pulling away despite his hold. He sighed with defeat and allowed his head to fall back down on the pillow.

"What time is it?" he asked curiously. More importantly, how long had he been asleep? Not that he remembered all too clearly when he had fallen asleep the night before.

Christine smiled slyly. "Does it matter when February fourteenth occurs on a weekend?"

A stupid sort of grin found its way to Stephen's lips. He'd been busying himself with work so much in the past week that he had practically forgotten what date it was. Christine hadn't, however, and she spoke up before Stephen had a chance to even open his mouth.

"I have a surprise for you".

Stephen's eyebrows rose with curiosity. Christine hummed secretly, and he felt anticipation as she freed herself from his hold and scooted off from him toward the edge of the bed. She leaned down to rummage through what he assumed was her secret box hidden under the bed. He rolled to his side to support himself on his elbow and allowed the other hand to rest on her side, just above her hip bone. He heard her swear under her breath with frustration, and he couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping him. "Do you n-". _-need help..?_

He clamped his mouth shut when she held up the object she had been rummaging for in front of him. He knew what it was - he'd seen it before and it definitely wasn't foreign to him. He just didn't know how he was supposed to react to it. His brain had to process for multiple seconds, his mouth falling back open as he stared blankly at the thin black straps. Eventually, his brain caught up. "Oh my god" he exclaimed as he rolled over to his back, both hands covering his face. The flustered snigger rolled over his tongue without his control.

"Happy Valentine's" Christine giggled with glee, settling back on top of him and grabbing his wrists to pull his hands away from his face. He blinked up at her.

"Jesus, Christine" he mumbled softly, sniggering a bit more as he felt his face heat up another degree. Her sly smirk and expectant expression weren't helping. In fact, it was only making the situation much, much worse.

"Oh?" she said, her eyebrows rising curiously.

"That's not fair!" he exclaimed, freeing one of his hands to point a finger in her face. Attempting to look stern was however hard when; one, his face was flushed red from embarrassment; two, Christine had been idly waving a dildo a tad too close to his face; and three, he had woken up with a morning wood that had now increased to a full-fledged boner. Which wasn't very easy to hide in the first place, but especially not when she was laying on top of him when he didn't have any clothes on.

Christine giggled with what couldn't have been anything but evil intent. Or at least playful. If it hadn't been him the surprise was for, he would probably have been smirking as well. It was quite a naughty thought, and if he was being honest with himself, doing something naughty once in a while wasn't all that bad.

The surprise was for him though, and the insinuations of what that meant-... Well, what _did_ that mean? She hadn't exactly been clear on what she wanted to use a firm, black, silver spangled strap-on dildo for. He wanted to ask, but almost dreaded the answer. His boner, however, didn't. It quipped happily between his legs.

"Traitor" he grumbled between softly clenched teeth. It caused Christine to erupt in a bubbly laugh, her forehead falling to rest on his collarbone. He sighed softly as his gaze wandered across the ceiling. He honestly considered the idea. Valentine's only occurred once every year. For one day only. He could give in to pressure for one day during the year. It wouldn't necessarily be an inherently bad idea.

"You _really_ want to do this?" he finally asked out loud. She picked her head up from his chest to seek eye-contact - something he wasn't quite readily willing to give, but did anyway. Her Hazel eyes were sparkling with barely contained excitement.

"I won't force you to do something you don't want" she said, a gentle smile on her lips. Clearly, she fought to conceal that excitement - and she did it well.

"No, it's okay, I'm-" he started, before interrupting himself. _I'm what?_ He wasn't sure. He covered his face with one hand and took a breath to collect his thoughts. "It's just", he pointed at the dildo Christine was now suddenly holding in her hands and poked it a time or two, "I never expected to be presented with the idea of..". He blinked. "Well.. Dildos. It's not like I had a response ready _in case_ you would ever ask".

"And here I thought you were ready for anything" Christine mused. She adjusted her hold a bit to poke Stephen's cheek with the tip of the dildo part of the strap-on. "All of these wizard magic hands you do and you're scared by a little toy?"

"Okay, first of all, it's not scared" Stephen nitpicked maybe a tad too readily. He used his finger to poke the horribly distracting black thing out of his face. "I was taken aback".

"Sure you were, Superman". Stephen furrowed his brows at the nickname, then arched one of them in recognition that maybe he did actually wear a bit matching colors to the alleged hero. Not that he ever intended it.

"And second of all, that thing is not _small_ " his eyebrows rose up to his forehead as he pointed that out, his eyes flickering briefly to the side before settling back on Christine. She turned her head a bit to give him a side-eye.

"You need something smaller?"

For whatever reason, Stephen felt both embarrassed and challenged by the question. His pride and ego raced into the forefront of his brain, pounding at a metaphorical door and shouting at him that no way could he turn down the offer now. Something about his manhood getting damaged - fragile masculinity and all of what that insinuated.

"No, it's fine" he said, the temperature in his face rising.

Christine smiled sweetly. "Good" she said, giving him a brief peck on his lips. "Saves me the time of having to order a new one and then waiting for it to arrive".

Stephen scoffed at that. He supposed his mind was now made up and took a breath. No going back now, or he would never hear the end of it. "What's in it for me?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Now it was Christine's turn to arch her eyebrows. "For you?" she said, as if she didn't already have a plan for that. She always had a plan, and at least two backups in case the first one would fail. She traced the black tip down his temple and his cheek, her face inching closer to his, stopping only short of their lips touching. "How about a day you won't readily forget because it's too good to be true?" she suggested, far more seductively than anything he had ever heard from her. He barely dared to move under the intensity of her gaze. His manhood responded before he could by a sudden twitch against her thigh.

He swallowed. "I could deal with that" he spoke, barely above a whisper. She responded in turn by closing the distance between them, pushing their lips together in a heated kiss. He rumbled with delight when it lasted longer than her kisses usually would. He couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her to keep her close. If this was the reward for agreeing to a few questionable things that he frankly never expected from her, then maybe Valentine's wouldn't necessarily have to be the only exception.

However, he abruptly broke the kiss when a new thought invaded his mind. "But I'm not doing it like this" he huffed quickly. Upon seeing her arch half an eyebrow at him, he clicked his teeth before opening his mouth again. "I'm not laying on my back". She seemed to question him, and he sighed. "If I lay on my stomach, you won't have to see me grimacing".

Christine clicked her tongue before speaking. "That might be one of the weirdest excuses I've heard you come up with, but with your flying capes and magic blankets, I'm sure you have your reasons..". She stopped momentarily to look him in the eyes. "You don't actually have a magic carpet, do you?"

Stephen opened his mouth to respond, then closed it again. He actually had to think about that one for a moment. "I was about to say no, but I don't actually know what else Wong might be hiding in his closet" he said truthfully. After all, he had been presented with a sentient cloak that granted its wielder the ability to fly. A magic carpet didn't seem that far off at this point.

Christine tilted her chin an inch. "Is that a metaphor?" she asked.

"What?". Stephen wasn't sure if he liked the impish smile that had settled on her lips.

"Is he gay?"

"I don't know, not that it's any of my business..". He side-eyed the dresser on the other side of the room, trying to keep his mind on the track of _'we're about to do something'_. What did Wong have anything to do with this anyway?

"Maybe you should ask him" Christine suggested, smiling innocently down at him and switching hold so the strap-on was dangling by the straps from her index finger. She bit her lip in a far too playful manner for his liking. "If he is, you could get yourself some of this whenever you feel like it".

His face heated up again and he promptly shoved her off from himself. "Alright, I think that's enough small talk for my taste" he quipped, getting up from the bed and walking up to the dresser to roam through it. "Where do you keep the lube?" he asked out loud. He opened the middle drawer and shoved his hand under the folded t-shirts to search along the bottom. Upon finding nothing, he closed the drawer and went to the top. His cheeks were still heating by the notion of what he had agreed to. Keeping his trembling hands busy browsing the two top drawers, he idly started talking to himself.

"I'm most certainly not doing this without lube. If not for the fact that it's a strap-on, I also would've asked for a condom. Assuming that the material isn't already rubbery, it would only serve to make it all the more uncomfortable. While I personally never have had to wonder about the difference between with or without a condom, the fact remains that the material influences the feeling. You also never told me if you bought it off Amazon or if it's a brand new one, which leads me to question if it would be better to use a condom either way to prevent the risk of contracting any diseases-".

He was interrupted in his fumbling in the socks drawer by Christine's soft utterance of his name. He leaned back an inch to look at her reflection in the framed photo they kept on top of the dresser. "You live here too, and you know that we keep the lube under the bed" he heard her say, and he closed his eyes. If his cheeks were able to get any redder. He let his forehead fall to rest on the edge of the dresser and sighed deeply. Then the corners of his lips twitched upward and a soft laugh escaped him.

"I suppose I'm a bit nervous" he spoke truthfully, awfully aware of the rock-hard boner he sported. He swallowed before turning to face her, then bit the inside of his cheek. While he had been trying to find a way to stall for time, she had already wrapped the straps around her thighs and midsection, and was now proudly presenting the rubbery black dildo as if it belonged there. He swallowed again at her obvious downward glance.

"He's not" she pointed out with a smirk and playfully bit her lip. Stephen pressed his own lips together. He didn't have an immediate comeback for that.

"He's uuhh.." he started, looking down at himself while finding his words. "This is because", he poked his own erection with his middle finger, then fell silent. He clacked his teeth once before clearing his throat. "He likes you" he said as-a-matter-of-factly and walked back up to the bed, getting on his hands and knees to crawl up to Christine. She was laying on her side, propped up on her elbow and legs spread wide in a sort of manly display of dominance. Stephen leaned down to kiss her, and to his great joy, she returned it.

"He likes seeing you like this" he mumbled softly against her lips.

"With a strap-on?" she asked just as softly, reaching her hand up to place at the back of his neck, fingers lightly combing through his hair. It made a shudder spread in his shoulders. His brain momentarily compelled him to agree with her. Without the implication of what he was about to go through; yes. She looked delicious in every way. But that wasn't initially the reason for his excited manhood.

"Naked" he said, resuming the kiss. Her hand continued up into his hair, fingertips caressing his scalp. Stephen purred from the sensation.

Just when he thought he might escape her unholy idea for a special Valentine's morning, she broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes. "You better get in position then" she whispered, her tone bordering on being seductive. He swallowed once and exhaled in her face.

"Right" he said, turning away from her to stand firmly on his hands and knees. He kept his gaze focused on a spot between his hands, but felt the mattress shift beside him as she chuckled softly.

"You don't have to be so tense, Stephen" she assured him. Both of her hands landed on his back, stroking circles over his muscles. "We both know it feels better if you relax". Yes, he did know that. He knew enough about the human body to have an understanding of how sex worked. If you were tense, it hurt. Relax, and your body would ease up to the intrusion a lot faster. And if you did things right, it would even feel good. Really good.

Stephen dook a deep breath as he closed his eyes and focused on the way Christine's hands were moving over his back. Caressing his sides, massaging his hips, and tracing his spine. That wasn't bad - not at all, in fact. He liked her hands and how they felt on his body. The occasional massage was something he always enjoyed during their time together. She was good at it. If she wasn't already an excellent doctor, he might have suggested that she become a massage artist.

He took another deep breath and felt some of the tension leave his body. She must've noticed, since one of her hands moved to cup and massage one of his butt cheeks. Admittedly, that was something she had done before. He wasn't new to the feeling of being groped. What was new though was the motion she did with her other hand. As it traced along his spine, it continued down between his butt cheeks to press a fingertip against his rectum. That was inherently and completely weird.

"Relax, Stephen" she said softly. Her hand left his butt and he heard the click as she opened the bottle of lube - he hadn't even noticed that she had grabbed it while he had been busy fumbling about in the drawers. Her finger disappeared as well while she applied an amount of lube somewhere that he didn't really care to find out in the current moment. He focused on taking another breath to keep the tension from invading his muscles again.

When her finger came back, it was slick and wet, and it slid in with surprising ease as she pressed again. It felt outlandish, to say the least. While he had gathered a lot of new experiences in recent years - with magic and mayhem and all what that insinuated - this was something so far away from any of those experiences, he couldn't even begin to piece together any sort of coherent first impression.

At least his mouth couldn't. His body on the other hand, traitorous as it was, reacted on instinct by arching his back and spreading his legs. But it was Christine's silent praise of "there you go" that made the temperature in his face rise yet again. He also failed to ignore the way his erection bounced between his legs as she pushed in further. He grinned, flabbergasted, and tilted his head to look at the traitor.

"You're going to pay for this" he breathed.

Christine huffed behind him. "You can't really blame him if you're enjoying yourself" she said.

"No, I'll blame you for that" Stephen shot back, but his tone lacked any kind of venom. If he did actually end up liking her treatment of him, he guessed he wouldn't even blame her either. If he was feeling generous enough, he might have to thank her. It wasn't often that he would find something new to enjoy, and especially not together with someone.

And as luck - or whatever other suspicious power that might have been involved - would have it, after only a few moments of Christine's finger working at his rear, a soft noise made its way up his throat. He tried to swallow it at the last second, but it escaped through his lips no matter how hard he tried to keep them shut.

If she had heard it, she didn't say anything about it. Her finger worked him a little more enthusiastically though. And here he had almost hoped that he wouldn't enjoy it so he could ask her to stop. Now he would never stop hearing from her how he was _sssoooo into_ getting his butt poked. The worst part was that she would be right.

Another noise left him as one finger turned into two. They moved at a steady pace now, stretching out his sphincter, and touching him in places he'd never been touched before. His brain was getting fuzzy from the thought. He _shouldn't_ be enjoying this. If he had anything to say about it, he would stand up and fight for his innocence. But he would be lying through his teeth. Christine's fingers felt _good_. He wasn't sure how or why, but he knew what he was feeling, and it overwhelmed any thoughts of _'this is wrong'_ that he might've had at the beginning of this interaction.

The searing pain in Stephen's wrists was what made him give any notion of discomfort as he dropped down to rest on his elbows instead. Before Christine could ask about it, he breathed softly; "My hands". She didn't say anything, but resumed her treatment with her fingers.

Then came the moment he almost thought he would regret. A genuine, honest-to-god moan reverberated at the back of his throat. He caught himself a second too late and bit his lips as he felt Christine's fingers withdraw. He heard and felt her shift behind him, the lube bottle opened and closed, and then her hands fell to rest on his hips.

"Remind me again what our safeword is?" she said slowly, as if she was thinking about it.

"Trapezius" he answered automatically, then furrowed his eyebrows in question. "Is 'stop' not enough?". He swallowed as he found himself tensing up again. He had gotten himself in this position for a reason, and now they both knew that he was more or less ready for the real deal.

"I'll take both" she assured, unbeknownst to him smiling fondly as she caressed the outsides of his hips. One of those hands disappeared, to steer, he assumed. _God_ , he couldn't believe himself. How did he get himself into this situation from the start? Horny dry humping in all its glory, but he could never even imagine it turning into something more. If someone had asked him only a day ago, he would deny it without a second thought. And yet, here he was.

Stephen's mind blanked as something cold and slick with lube pressed against his rectum. And it kept pressing. And his jaw fell open as it kept pressing. His face, as he had predicted, twisted into a grimace. It wasn't that it felt uncomfortable. Everything was slick and stretched and prepared as it should be. It was the fact that the dildo felt so much larger than Christine's fingers, and it stretched him _so much more_ than her fingers had. He wasn't even sure if it hurt. It just _stretched_ , and it felt weird and new.

Then it _hurt_. It hurt and he groaned and dug his fingertips into the sheets. It wasn't supposed to hurt. He was relaxed, and Christine had prepared him, and he-

"Unhh-" he groaned as the tip passed his ring muscle and the pain exploded. Movements stopped. It felt like time itself stopped. He knew personally how it felt when time stopped - he'd been through it. Seeing everyone and everything else stop moving while he kept fighting. He panted, trying to ease the tension and doing his damnest not to push her away and flip the figurative table. It would pass. The pain would fade. He convinced himself that it would fade.

And it did. A few short moments was all he needed to adjust to the increased girth invading his rectum. "You can move" he breathed roughly, his voice almost failing him. Yes, okay, fine, maybe he was just a little bit into it. Just a tad. Not that he would ever admit to that if he was asked about it. Depending on who asked, and in what context..

Christine's hands held steadily on Stephen's hips as she pressed in further, pulling a throaty groan from him. She reached hilt, her hips pressing up against his buttocks. He was given a moment to pant before she pulled backwards again, then pushed back in. He was absolutely baffled by how easy it was for him to get used to the sensation. As he got a feel for her movements, he adjusted his arms to be more comfortable.

"Good boy" she praised silently, and his gut clenched in a way he'd never felt before. Heat rose in his face and his already throbbing erection felt like it became more engorged than it already was. It was almost painful. He fought with every fiber of his being not to reach down with a hand to touch himself. Not that it would do much anyway, with the state his hands were in. Still, it didn't stop the deeply ingrained instinct to surface.

Stephen's legs gave in as she pushed in next and his stomach met the mattress as he collapsed on top of it. He wondered if it was luck or skill that kept Christine from slipping out of him. Maybe she had intended for it. Either way, he couldn't help but appreciate the feeling of her skin against his as she leaned down to lay on top of him. He felt her lips press kisses against his shoulders, her hands caressed his sides, and she breathed softly into his ear. He couldn't stop the strangled grunt from leaving him as he brainlessly arched his back and pushed back against the thrusts.

"Oh god" he breathed as he felt the sudden tension of his muscles. His hands clenched in the sheets and his face burrowed into the pillow as loud moans started to roll up his throat. "Ch-Christine-" he groaned. "Y-You're- It's my- Unnh-". _It's my prostate,_ and _god_ \- he knew it was a sensitive area, but this was a hundred times better than he had expected. All the stories he'd heard suddenly wasn't as much bullshit as he'd given them credit for.

"Yes, I know, Stephen" she whispered into his ear. Then she picked up the pace, knowing that he wasn't anymore completely uncomfortable. In fact, if he was being honest with himself, he was very, very comfortable. More so than he thought he would be. With the increased speed, it got even better. Every push provided a gratuitous stroke against that sensitive spot inside him. He surrendered himself to the feeling. He turned his head and tried to steady his breathing to make his body relax again.

Two thrusts later, he moved his arms to place his palms against the headboard for further support, and to be able to push back better to meet Christine. Moans rolled up his throat without thought. Despite being against doing this when Christine had first suggested it, he was now grateful that he had agreed eventually. As well, if she had never brought up the idea, he never would have been introduced to the feeling. This feeling of being squished between a mattress and a warm body, but more importantly the feeling of getting fucked absolutely senseless.

A few more thrusts at a continuously increased pace, and he was shamelessly drooling all over his pillow, moaning loudly every time her hips clashed with his buttocks. Her name might have passed over his lips a time or two, but he had in all honesty started to lose track of any conscious thoughts. His mind was delightfully muddled, his senses were growing numb, and he had no complaints whatsoever about the situation.

"Oh fuck-" he uttered when he felt an all too familiar sensation starting to grow in his core. He wouldn't be able to last much longer. Which was amazing in its own right. Not a single touch and yet he was on the verge of bursting. He didn't even feel disappointed about it, even if his erection did definitely feel a bit touch-starved.

"Come on then" Christine urged in Stephen's ear. She adjusted her hold around him so she was able to push into him more roughly. Her tongue trailed the shell of his ear before she exhaled heavily against his neck. "Cum for me".

That did it. He couldn't hold a second longer. His jaw clenched, his back arched and his body tensed up in spasmic waves. He droned a wordless, guttural moan as his cock throbbed helplessly between the mattress and his stomach as it spewed hot seed all over the sheets. He rutted brainlessly through the powerful orgasm for as long as it lasted, almost disappointed when the moment of euphoria passed.

Stephen was left panting where he lay, completely limp. He managed a grimace as Christine pulled away. He didn't bother opening his eyes. The lingering high was far too good to do anything else but just enjoy, and that's what he would do. He could think about her mocking later.

"How did that feel?" he heard her say, a hand landing on his sweat-drenched shoulder. He had nothing else to respond with other than a dragged-out droan. She chuckled heartily at him, squeezing his shoulder gently. He felt the mattress shift, and then her lips touched the corner of his mouth. He would've turned his head to return the kiss, but he felt far too boneless to do so. His muscles had given up on functioning, and he let them. After all, he'd just been completely and thoroughly _fucked_.

Christine shifted again and moved her hand from his shoulder to his butt to give it a few appreciative pats. "I'll go make you some coffee" she said. Frankly, he could use a few more hours of sleep. And a desperately needed shower. Gosh, he was nasty. He was drenched in sweat, and he was laying in his own fluids. But that could wait. Five more minutes - just until the coffee was done.

He would never stop hearing that he slept through all of breakfast, waking up only when Christine shook him to tell him that he should take that shower now, unless he wanted to stay grouchy all through lunch. Thank whoever invented mild soap, because Stephen didn't know how else he would've been able to scrub away the dried crust on his face, or the horrible feeling of lube all over his butt and thighs.


End file.
